And Then Some
by Ryter's Return
Summary: Kuwabara and Keiko were not Yusuke's only friends, there was also Sasuke Uchiha. With Sasuke and his secrets added in, how will the spirit detective fare? Not everything is as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

So, my first story… Great. Don't know why I'm doing this since I probably won't finish it, but hey, you never know. I love writing but hate typing, and I have more plots running around in my head than I have atoms, so bear with me if you will.

…I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, starts in the first episode while Yusuke is watching his wake… I think that's the word.

I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto.

* * *

Yusuke watched the woman as she hugged her son. Maybe coming back to life wasn't such a bad idea.

A flash of red and white got Yusuke's attention. He watched as his friend and classmate Sasuke walk into his apartment. Yusuke frowned and floated back into the room with his coffin as Sasuke sat down.

Sasuke just stared at the picture, his face as emotionless as usual. His eyes, however, had a mix of emotions, sadness, anger, regret. Yusuke was honestly surprised. It wasn't often that his usually stoic friend showed emotion in public.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke finally spoke, "…You're an idiot."

Yusuke face faulted in mid air, that was more like the Ice Prince he knew.

"You're supposed to be the toughest punk at _**Sarayashiki**_ Jr. High, and you get killed by a car."

Yusuke growled, "You try surviving a collision with a speeding car then asshole!"

Sasuke lowered his head so his bangs hid his eyes, "How're you supposed to keep your promise now?"

The ghost cringed. He had forgotten about that.

Sasuke lifted his head and sighed, "Well, I'll be waiting," he stood back up and shoved his hands into his dark blue school uniform, the Uchiha crest on the front pocket, "Come back soon so I can kick your ass for dying."

"The hell..?" Yusuke stared at the black eyed boy as he walked away. He shook his head, the smartass was too much of a mystery to bother with before, so why start now? Yusuke floated back up out of the house into the sky.

Botan appeared Just behind him, "Well, have you decided?"

"… Botan? Hey," Yusuke started.

"Yes dear?"

"Have you ever not known about something that seemed obvious to everybody else?"

The ferry-girl smiled, "That happens to us all I think," She turned to him, "So are you ready now?"

Yusuke lowered his head, "Yeah, I am."

"Good to hear!" Botan started cheerfully. She turned started flying, catching him as she flew past, "Now let's not waste any time and get this date started!"

She laughed as he yelled at the sudden movement, "Hey! Where're you gonna take us?!"

She smiled back at him, "To the Reikai!"

"To the what!?"

"To the Reikai! We're going to see someone who'll explain the ordeal to you and give you what you need!"

"What! What do I need!?"

She giggled, "You'll see!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Neither noticed the pair of black eyes following them from the roof of a building behind them. The teen smirked. It looked like things were finally starting.

* * *

So, what did you think? This is a prologue I guess. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames – ones in which the writer actually explains why they are flaming – will be used to heat my icy room. Others will be used to support my theory that the world is still inhabited somewhat by Neanderthals.

Hope you enjoyed!

-Ryter


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating. Whoot. I thank theNewDesire for my first ever review! I'm surprised by the amount of traffic this story got. Anyway, you can thank _Dirty Rotten Scoundrels_ for this update. It's amazing what good soundtracks can do…

Anyway, enjoy!

-Ryter

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he flew out of Keiko's house, "That went well."

"Wonderful! Now you just have to finish the ordeal and you can get your life back," Botan smiled as she joined him. After a moment she frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Yusuke smirked, "There's one more person I want to visit."

Sasuke's room was simple, a dark blue twin bed against the far wall and a black desk in front of the window. An ebony dresser against the closest wall and a wood floor with dark blue walls and ceiling. The Uchiha crest painted on the left wall and a sheathed black and white sword just under it the only other colors in the room (1).

Sasuke himself was curled on his side with his left arm over the covers and his right under the pillow, his black nightshirt blending in with the blankets.

Yusuke hovered just slightly above the floor next to the Uchiha's bed. Botan came up behind him, "He doesn't look so cold when he's asleep."

It was true. The living teen's features could be called relaxed, his breathing deep and even. He looked almost… nice. Not that Yusuke would actually tell him that.

Yusuke snorted, "He's all talk. He's really big softy deep down… Deep, deep, _deep_ down."

Yusuke crossed his legs and floated above his friend. Taking a deep breath he started, "Hey smartass,"

* * *

Unlike Keiko's mind which was warm and inviting, Sasuke's was colder and quite surprising. When Yusuke looked around he found himself in a large room. Red stone walls held up with black pillars rose incredibly high. Tan stone made up the floor but black designs brought his attention to the far wall. A raised platform with a throne-like structure stood tall and proud. The wall on his right had a large window open showing a forest that gave Yusuke a creepy feeling. The moonlight came through the window and lit up a decent sized area. Yusuke stood on one end of the light, farther away from the throne. On the other end stood Sasuke. However, this Sasuke was wearing a white open kimono top with dark blue pants held together with a red sash. Weird looking dark blue sandals covered his feet and his sword was strapped to his back (2).

"Sasuke! Where are we!? What the hell are you wearing?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Yusuke?" Sasuke's face had its stoic mask on and his voice was monotone. To most, he was completely emotionless, but Yusuke could hear the slight curiosity annoyance in his voice thanks to the fact that they had been friends for several years.

Yusuke looked stunned, "You're not surprised to see me?"

Cue the famous Uchiha smirk, "Of course not. I'm just wondering why you came to visit now."

Now it was Yusuke's turn to smirk, "You know something like a car crash can't keep me down for long."

"Yet you're still dead."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke chuckled, "How long until you come back?"

Blink blink, "Huh?"

"That's why you're here, right?" He gestured with his right arm to his surroundings, "To tell me you're coming back?"

"Ye-yeah… But how did you..?"

Sasuke looked down and closed his eyes, "You're not the only one with secrets Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke looked at him with a serious face until it was replaced with a frustrated one. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and sighed, "Seriously, you're way too troublesome."

Sasuke looked up and walked forward until he was in front of the invading ghost, "That's never stopped you before."

"You still haven't told me what this is," Looking around again Yusuke discovered the room was also a wreck. Holes were everywhere in the stone the glass was shattered, it looked like a warzone.

Sasuke looked around, sadness seeping into his features, "Maybe one day I'll tell you, when you follow through with your promise."

Yusuke looked at his friend with a hard expression.

It was quiet for a bit until Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "See you in school tomorrow."

Yusuke blinked, "What do you- Ah!" He was abruptly cut off as he was forced out of his friend's mind. When he stopped rolling and regained his balance, he noticed he was floating upside down above the Uchiha home.

"…Jackass!"

* * *

Sasuke watched Kuwabara talk his friends out of finding the people who had clobbered him.

He turned to look back out the window, "Idiots."

"Hey! I've never seen Kuwabara studying this much since ever! And he's doing it for his friend!" Yusuke came up beside him.

"He can't hear you Yusuke," Botan reminded him.

The dead punk sighed, "I know Botan, but-"

"It won't matter if he passes or not," Both spiritual beings turned to look at the raven-haired youth still looking out the window, "Akashi-sensei will still fail him."

"You can hear us?" Botan asked dumbfounded.

He gave her a blank look.

"You have some explaining to do, Uchiha!" Yusuke pointed accusingly.

Insert smirk, "After you come back."

"Why you little- Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Sasuke had started toward his homeroom.

Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Botan,"

The ferry girl looked up in surprise, "Yes!"

"Make sure he doesn't mess up. I still need him." With those lovely parting words Sasuke continued down the hall.

The spirits hovered in the hallway until Botan spoke up, "How did he…"

Yusuke snorted, "I've stopped trying to figure him out long ago."

A thoughtful look grew on Botan's face, "What did he mean by that, he still needs you. And the other day, he was talking about a promise."

Yusuke looked down solemn, "When we were younger, I promised him I'd help him get back what he had lost. He never said what, just that it was important to him."

Botan nodded, "Well, I hope you can help him."

"So do I."

* * *

So, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully they'll start getting longer, and I intend to start tying new writing methods. Trying to write a chapter at once isn't working, so witing it over a period of a week should be better. Also, I'm losing inspiration. My mom said I need a muse. Maybe Duo…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some questions are solved while even more are created. Some notes, then I'm done.

1. Can anyone guess the name of the sword?

2. Think Sasuke's outfit when he's with Orochimaru, only the bow is replaced with the red sash.

Oh – if anyone could suggest a way to help regain inspiration or create a muse that would be wonderful.

Thanks!

-Ryter


End file.
